


That Three Day Yoga Weekend

by evelynIttor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Coming In Pants, F/M, Gym Sex, Misuse of Gym Equipment for Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sensual Bondage, Smut, Yoga, Yoga pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelynIttor/pseuds/evelynIttor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa dragged him along to watch one of her classes and they stayed behind afterwards. She needed to stretch out and Dean wasn't going to say no. Written for September 2014 Prompt Month (prompts: Coming in Pants, Sensual Bondage, Sex in a strange/public/inconvenient place).</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Three Day Yoga Weekend

"Are you sure that feels okay?" Lisa asked again and she tugged on the cloth wrapped around Dean's wrists and shoulders. "It's not really meant to do this."

Dean pulled on the fabric, testing its limits. "It'll be okay." He shifted his weight forward, taking some of the pressure off of his shoulders and settling it in his knees.

"Let me know if that changes." Lisa toed her shoes off and sat cross legged on her yoga mat. "I'm going to stretch out a little. I get all tight after my class."

Dean shifted again. "I thought yoga was supposed to be relaxing."

"It is, but not when you have to stop and start to help your students."

Dean didn't ask her anything else, he was pretty sure this stretching out for solely for his benefit. He'd appreciated her body during the class, the long lines of her legs and arms, the gentle grace she moved through the motions with, and the distance she could stretch herself too. Now as she went through her moves, his jeans got tighter as his cock swelled and rose, pushing against his zipper.

Lisa laughed. "Patience." She did some kind of back bend where she grabbed her ankles and her breasts stood high on her chest in a way that had Dean licked his lips when he saw her hard nipples peaking through her tank top and sports bra.

He started forwards and the shirt wound around his wrists held him back. The deadlift bar held him in place and his shoulders ached from the force he'd applied. In spite of the plentiful mirrors and the equipment that was almost perfect for bondage, Dean was quickly changing his mind about getting it on in a gym. Aside from the fact it was so open and exposed, almost perfect for bondage wasn't quite good enough when he was the one being restrained.

Lisa spread her legs and leaned forward, her breasts brushing the floor. Dean tensed the muscles of his ass, trying to tighten his jeans to get some friction against his cock. As Lisa curled in on herself, her back rounding out and her bum following the curve, he wondered if she was flexible enough to lick her own pussy. He would have liked to see that.

"Lisa. . ." Dean whined and when she looked at him, he thrust his hips in her direction.

"I'm not done yet." She said, but she smiled and lifted one of her legs up and up and up before resting it behind her head.

"Shit." Dean could see the wet leaking through her yoga pants. She was as into his as he was, there was a wet spot on the front of his jeans that matched hers. 

Lisa moved faster now. She switched which leg she had behind her head and did all kinds of contortionist positions Dean hadn't believed possible.

"All right." She got to her feet and stretched up to the ceiling, her arms above her head as she balanced on the balls of her toes. Her torso and chest glistened with sweat when she pulled her top off and Dean could see the hard pebbles of her nipples easily now.

She took careful steps, swaying her hips as she walked, and pressed up against him. He was sweaty too and their bodies slid together, the rough material of her sports bra harsh against his skin.

"Can you talk that off?" Dean asked and she grinned.

"Take what off?" She asked him and ran her fingers under the waistband of her yoga pants. 

"Yeah, yeah, the pants." Dean panted. "Wait no, the bra, lose the bra."

Lisa's hands hovered over her remaining clothes. "It's okay, take your time. Just pick which one you want on the floor."

Dean's mouth was dry now. It felt like all of the moisture in his body was pumping into his cock and threatening to spill out inside his jeans. "The bra. Let me see 'em."

She laughed and tugged the tight sports bra over her head. Even without the support, her breasts stood out, pointy and perky. Her nipples were dark and she made little moaning sounds as she pressed back against him and their lips met.

Dean wanted to wrap his hands around her small waist, he wanted to flick his thumbs over her nipples and watch her gasp for breath and shudder in pleasure. He wanted to pull her close and deepen the kiss, he wanted to have her on his own terms. 

"I like seeing you fall apart like this." Lisa whispered in his ear and Dean shuddered against her. "C'mon, just open up a little." She bit his lower lip, hard, and somehow it didn't hurt, even when he tasted blood.

"Please." Dean moaned as she moved her lips from his and sucked on the side of his neck. "Please, Lisa, need to, need to-"

"I know." She pulled away from him and cupped her breasts in his hands, flicking over the nipples. "I'm getting there." She peeled her yoga pants off and left them on the floor.

In the past sixteen hours, they'd already had sex five times and Dean still couldn't help drinking everything about her in. The hair between her legs was trimmed short and she ran her fingers through the curls, spreading the lips and fingering her clit. He had to stand still and watch as she spread herself open for him to see, two fingers probing inside herself with long slow strokes.

"Are you ready for me?" Lisa asked. She rubbed her hand off on his jeans and stuck her hand down his pants, though she stayed outside his underwear. 

"Yes, yeah. C'mon." Dean sighed as she touched his cock, her fingers feather light under his jeans before she pulled them out and left him even harder than before.

"Watch this." She whispered as she raised her leg up the side of her body, capturing it in her hand and lifting it higher and higher. Her leg was straight and her heel was resting somewhere around her head. The position had her spread wide open and Dean could smell the fluid leaking out of her. She was wet and hot against him, even through his jeans.

"Be careful." Lisa warned and she ran her hand over the outside of his jeans. "I don't have a lot of space like this." She leaned in and her breath was hot on the side of his face. "I'm sooo tight."

"Hmm." Dean groaned and she gripped him through his pants. It was too much. His cock pulsed once and that was all the warning he got before he was coming, all in his underwear, soaking his jeans and running down his legs. He sunk down, his shirt pulling on his shoulders, but he couldn't hold himself up anymore.

"That good?" Lisa let her leg down. 

"Amazing." He gasped, the aftershocks still rocking through him and his cock sensitive against the cheap cotton of his Walmart boxers. 

"At least you got something out of it." Lisa walked around behind him and a moment later he could move his arms again. He shook them out in front of his body and rolled his shoulders.

"You're the one that kept me like that." He protested, but when he turned around there was a smile in her eyes and on her mouth. 

"There's a washer in the staff locker room. Give me your pants and I'll run them through before we leave."

Dean took his pants off, his cum was already making the denim hard and sticky. 

"I'll take those." Lisa reached out to grab them.

Dean pulled her in close and lifted her onto his hip. She was small and light and his hip was wet where her crotch pressed against him.

"I'll take care of you in a minute." He promised. "You can start without me."

"You bet I will." Lisa replied and she started to grind against him as he set off down the empty hall.


End file.
